linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Magnificent" Mike Galloway
History Personality Mike Galloway is an overly arrogant and orderly shoemaker. Mike as a young child idolized the work of Charrlies Pebblefeet, so when he saw a vision of Charrlies holding an impromptu competition at the 73rd Okagnoma Cobblers Convention to find a protege, he knew that he had to be the one to win. Years past and Mike worked hard to perfect his craft so that he would be worth of the apprentice spot and when time came he was ready. As his vision predicted, Charrlies hosted his competition at the convention and other than Mike, four other people entered, but they were each outclassed by the pre-prepared Mike. In the end he stood tall over all the other competitors and was officially named by Charrlies as his protege. Mike was excited to start his tutelage under his idol, but when he arrived at Mr.Pebblefeet’s studio, he was met with a pigsty. This left Mike totally defeated as he believed that Charrlies was perfect and he had spent so many years trying to emulate him, but then Mike received another vision, this time of himself standing before the queen of the southern isles of Horizon, Lady Bellathorn Polliaprim, presenting the most lovely pair of heels he had ever seen. This gave Mike a new lease on life knowing that one day soon his talents would be recognized by royalty, so he bit his tongue and worked as the protege of Charrlies Pebblefeet because it would be the quickest way to get recognized. After a few months had passed his vision finally started to come true, but not in the way he was hoping it would, as the queen didn’t ask him but Charrlies to make her a pair of heels. Mike became frustrated but didn’t lose hope because he knew that if he made her heels as well, that they would be the greatest shoes the realm had ever seen and that his talents would finally be recognized, for what they were and he could leave behind the messy imposter that he had spent so many years idolizing. So Mike got to work in secret, trying to recreate the shoes that he saw in his vision, but to no avail for nothing that he made lived up to expectations of his visions. Finally the day to present the shoes to the queen had arrived and Mike had not been able to make anything close to what he wanted. He was furious as his visions had never lied to him before, that was when a messenger came and delivered a note and a package from Charrlies Pebblefeet, that told Mike that he had fallen ill with a case of the Serpent’s Hiccups and that he would have to present the queen with the heels he made. Mike opened the package to find the heels that he saw in his visions. Outraged Mike started into a fit of insanity, cursing the gods for the vision he received, because it was supposed to be him that made these shoes, it was supposed to be him that received the praise of the queen, but instead it was going to be this filthy little gnome who had no respect for his art form. That was when Mike realized his blessing, Charrlies wasn’t going to be at the presentation, so he could simply take credit for the heels and then he would receive all the praise and be considered the master cobbler. Mike got dressed up in his fanciest attire and took the parcel to the Suntide palace, when he arrived the guards had already received word on who Mike was and swiftly took him to the throne room. While in there, Mike proceed with his plan, he started by apologizing for his master absence and tried to explain that the reason his master hadn’t come was because he had not finished making her shoes and that he was too ashamed to set foot in front of her majesty, But that this was no need for concern because he had been working on a pair of shoes in his spare time that were fit for a queen. He presented the shoes to her, and for a moment while she was in awe of this creation, Mike had believed that his vision came true and that his talents would be recognized, but quickly his dreams crashed back down to earth as laughter erupted from all around the court. As it happened Mike realized a flaw in his plan, that he was not the only one who received a letter from Charrlies, and that the queen and her court would already known the truth of the situation, Mike couldn’t believe this miscalculation and figured he had to escape, so he darted for the door, but was easily stopped by the guards. Queen Bellathorn condemned the actions of the poor foolish Mike Galloway and for his sentence he was to immediately go and retrieve 12 Red Gems from a certain gem cave for a pair of boots, she was going to have Mr. Pebblefeet make for her. As he was escorted from the palace, something within him snapped, he believed that the gods had lied and betrayed him. So his mind quickly deteriorated and by the time he made it to the gem cave he had gone mad and had convinced himself that if he was able to collect the gems for the queen the gods would forgive him and he could go back to making shoes. As he arrived at the cave he quickly became aware of two things, A small group of adventurers and a lack of red gems. He went into a fit and was only stopped when a guarding kobold told him that the red gems were located much deeper in the cave. Knowing that he isn’t the strongest mage in the world, Mike enlisted the help of one of the adventurers he had saw at the entrance, but that alliance didn’t last long and Mike had to convince one of the guard kobolds to escort him through the cave. The kobold lead him with the other of the adventurers when one of the gems attacked the group, Mike and his kobold escort hid while the rest fought, but when the gem was defeated and a magical box appeared, Mike swiftly went to take it from the other adventurers believing it was a gift from the gods telling him he was doing good. But this pissed off one of the more powerful adventurers, who tried to shot Mike in the back, but Mike was able to escape into the dreamworld, saving himself. When he returned to the real realm he retrieved his box and went to look what was inside, but what he received was not what he expected, as the box caused him to receive a vision of four people standing in front of a large stone door. After he recovered, his escort delivered him to the room where the red gems resides, but she refused to help him retrieve them because her boss was in there and wouldn’t be happy with her if they knew she not only let, but lead a group of adventurers through his cave. So Mike went in alone, but instantly noticed a girl within the room, who he surmised had to be the leader of the kobolds. So he tried enlisting her help as well, but while the two were speaking, the lady noticed an opening and jumped into action, which Mike believed meant she was helping him. So, the two took advantage of the commotion and managed to get all the gems they needed before sneaking out and warning the kobold guards of what happened deep within the cave, letting them and their prisoners to escape the cave alongside himself and the lady. Relationships Character Inventory Category:Characters